


Naked Wrestling AUs

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Girl Penis, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: For the Naked Wrestling AUs.Still just archiving RPs, feel free to ignore.





	1. Notes/Details

This AU is really just Ultimate Surrender based. 

Rules:  
1\. No forcing of sex (because ew)  
2\. All pairings must agree to pay the loss off (aka only pairs that WANT to fuck can be paired, no pushing anyone who doesn't wanna)  
3\. tag-team losses can be paid by one or both women on the team  
4\. That's it.

Trophies/Competitions:

1\. 'Virgin' cup - Winner can choose who she wants to lose her v-card to, losers of matches have to give it up to whoever beats them. Virgins often end up against 'experienced' teams.  
2\. Rookie cup - The losers of Virgin Cup often end up here.  
3\. Advanced Rookie Cup - For girls who just want to have fun/have already lost the v-card.  
4\. Pro cup - For when there's no hole left untouched.  
5\. Tag-Team Cup - pretty much exactly how it sounds.


	2. Virgin Cup Match 1: Lacey Evans/Shayna Baszler

Pre-Match:  
Lacey Evans had been slightly nervous when she signed on to work at the naked wrestling company. She knew she was innocent, virginal in fact, and should maybe think a little more about taking her chances. She had taken her chances and watched matches, learning what she would be expected to do, and risk. She had showered, letting herself be booked in for a waxing session, facing everything with a serene calm as much as possible. She had only really been nervous when she was handed her kit for promos. A simple wrap dress, designed to make her look as innocent as possible.(edited)  
The Match:  
Lacey had paced a little nervously as she waited to head out to the ring, she had not been told who she was facing, she would find out when they came out to the ring. As the virgin of the two she was to be sent out first. She had stripped reluctantly, smoothing her hands over herself one last time before letting the woman from the hair department smooth her hair into loose curls again, knowing she was shivering. Walking from the curtain had been simple enough and she walked with purpose, watching the arena even as she walked, keeping herself well away from the crowd. She was silent even as she stood in the ring.  
Her opponent had arrived soon after, a taller, stronger woman whose eyes had locked onto hers instantly. She knew almost instantly she was in deep trouble now. She allowed herself to look the other woman over, taking in her eyes and hair, her strong arms and frame, unable to stop herself from biting her lower lip as she took in the cock between the other woman's legs, her eyes meeting Shayna's again as they stepped into the pose down. When the match had begun, finally, she had fought hard, pushing and fighting as hard as possible, scoring small points for kicks and punches landed, gathering still more for occasional grabs at Shayna's breasts, or cock. She had fought to protect herself, right until she was pinned, Shayna's fingers pushing into her deep enough to break her open, claiming her virginity in one push. Despite herself she had cried out, whining softly as she fell back, covering her eyes and trying desperately not to cry.  
The Post-Match:  
Lacey had risen slowly, her legs still weak from pain as she let the ref raise Shayna's hand, slipping to her knees in the ring slowly, her eyes locked on the floor as she fought not to show how terrified she was. "Be gentle.... please?" The request was meek, even as she looked up, barely hiding her interest in Shayna despite her fear. Her next words surprisingly honest. "I... trust you."  
________________________________________  
Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 2:40 PM  
Shayna smirked all cocky as usual pulling her arm away and raising her hands into a Spade, claiming her victory over Lacey then looking over as her opponent spoke "do you?" she spoke deeply, her cock hanging now, sweating from a good effort and match "good match...now for the real fun to begin"  
she smirked again redoing her ponytail, slicking hair back and flexing  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 2:49 PM  
Lacey had bitten her lip again, hating herself a little for wanting this woman so much even as she shifted position, shyly running her hands over Shayna's strong thighs, stroking her cock slowly, looking up with a slight shiver even as she moved to take Shayna's cock into her mouth, taking her time to take it into her mouth, gagging slightly at the length even as she began to suck it, her eyes closing as she worked, fighting back humiliated tears and fear.  
She had opened her eyes to look up at Shayna again, still weakly suckling, almost begging for kindness even as she pulled back, her hand coming to her throat as she coughed slightly, retching a little and finally breaking down, her hand covering her eyes as she cried bitterly, almost whimpering from the fear, she had tried, so hard, to be strong but she was sure now that she was going to be hurting by the end of the night.  
"I'm sorry..." The words were almost whispered as she let her hands drop from her face, still knelt within easy reach of Shayna, her voice almost broken.  
________________________________________  
Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 2:52 PM  
Shayna stood there watching as Lacey stroked and sucked on her, fully erect now and moaning deep with a grunt at the beautiful woman's mouth working her, staring into those blue eyes "sorry for what? you signed up for this...for me" Shayna kneeled rubbing Lacey's back to comfort her, understanding "hey none of that now...ok?" slowly leaning in to hug and kiss her opponent still comforting her "lets finish this...you lost and have to pay the winner...that's the rules"  
she added "you did better than i thought, gave me some great offense, keep going" standing as she held her cock at Lacey's face  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 3:02 PM  
Lacey had shivered slightly at Shayna's kindness, letting herself kiss back a little, taking some comfort in the fact she at least had someone who cared. Who didn't want to just hurt her, she had taken a couple more breaths, slowly reaching to rest her hands on Shayna's thighs again, taking a moment to push her now messy hair out of her eyes before swallowing a little and leaning to take Shayna back into her mouth, struggling a little less as she took Shayna's cock back into her mouth, sucking a little harder this time, shivering just a little as she reached to lead Shayna's hand to her hair, speechlessly asking for a little help as she kept suckling. gagging a little more as she fought to take the rest of Shayna's cock, her eyes meeting Shayna's, trust and a little attraction shining in her eyes now.  
________________________________________  
Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 3:05 PM  
Shayna smiled and looked around a bit then back down at Lacey, moaning and grunting "ohh yeah that's it work it with that sexy mouth" her hand pulling Lacey's hair a bit as she slowly thrusted, feeling some attraction now for the blonde Lady sucking her long hard cock "damn you're beautiful, can't wait to stretch your pussy and asshole"  
Jess stood there watching everything as she settled down from reffing the match "damn Lacey you work that cock good girl" Shayna smirked "it feels amazing"  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 3:17 PM  
Lacey had choked a little at the first few thrusts, fighting her gag reflex down and keeping her pace all the same, her heartbeat picking up a little at Shayna's words. She had signed for this and, if she was honest, she was more than a little happy she at least was given to Shayna. She had seen some of the other shemale winners laughing about breaking their girls, and had dreaded being given to one of them. Instead she had Shayna, who was smug, sure, and had surprised her with how hard she broke her virginity but was also surprisingly kind. The slight tugs at her hair only made her wetter and she knew it had to be showing. She had been unable to pull off Shayna's cock so had settled for moaning and letting her pleasure show in her eyes.  
"Mmm..." She had glanced at Jess, thankful the ref at least left them to what had to happen, it had shown that she should, and could, she would, trust Shayna.  
________________________________________  
Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 3:22 PM  
Shayna smiled big with a thumbs up seeing some of Lacey's exes, getting off on it "damn even those gags are hot Lady" she pulled out slowly to kneel and kiss Lacey again, hand cupping and squeezing one of those big beautiful boobs while stroking herself, Jess smiled teasing as Lacey looked at her "now I know how to handle one if I ever fall to a shemale" Shayna laughed a bit "making the big money huh Jess?"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 3:27 PM  
Lacey had smiled a little at Shayna's words, letting herself melt into the kiss, groaning at Shayna fondling her chest, moving a little timidly to stroke Shayna's cock as they kissed, glancing back at Jess and smirking a little at Shayna's words. "You fall to a shemale you better pray she's decent with you like Shayna." She was almost smirking as she leant into the next kiss, her breath a little shallow as she almost whispered her next words. "You... may want to finger me some Shay... I'm... not exactly stretched."  
________________________________________  
Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 3:30 PM  
Jess just nodded "mmmm" Shayna moaned being stroked as they kissed and smirked as Lacey spoke with Jess "I have to say...this is not awkward at all with you standing right there with interest watching Jess, just make my cock harder for this sweet little woman" sliding her hand down to that pussy and slowly started to finger Lacey feeling she was soaked as they kissed again  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 3:34 PM  
Lacey had giggled a little at Shayna's words toward Jess, still keeping her pace as she stroked Shayna, finding it easier to give herself over to Shayna as she shifted a little to keep her legs open as she knelt with Shayna. "It's .... actually kinda hot." She murmured, her free hand stroking Shayna's muscled arm as she gasped, riding Shayna's fingers a little. "So strong..." She had sunk into the next kiss, shivering slightly again as she rutted into Shayna's fingers, feeling herself stretch a little and moaning softly into the kiss.  
________________________________________  
Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 3:38 PM  
"i'll say it is...very hot" Shayna smirked and kissed on Lacey's neck softly and flexing as her arm was rubbed/felt "yeah I am, you'll love my Signature sexual position then" Jess kneeled as she watched, no bra under that little ref top "ok all this titty is killing me ladies" making Jess laugh a bit "sorry I can go sit over there" she teased "no stay right there, you're helping us out big" Shayna's fingers pumping faster at a good pace  
"mmm damn" deepening the kiss  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 3:42 PM  
Lacey had moaned softly at Shayna's kisses, finding herself melting a little into Shayna, still lightly stroking both her arm and cock, letting Jess move closer shamelessly, giggling a little at Shayna's words, openly moaning at Shayna's newer, faster pace, letting herself sink into the kiss, openly pushing Shayna's fingers deeper into her with a mewl of pure lust. "Mmm, fuck..." The words were almost whined. "Shay.... that feels so good."  
________________________________________  
Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 3:47 PM  
"damn that's good pussy when one touch gets a woman to drip" Shayna softly sucked at Lacey's tongue while she finger banged her girl, her cock being stroked facing to Jess so she can watch, the head thick and shiny from spit, glistening from pre-cum, the shaft so thick in Lacey's grip, balls jiggling "mmm damn don't make me shoot on Jess" she smirked, Jess laughed hard and shook her head "hey I can move quick" Shayna smirked "I bet you can" winking  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 3:49 PM  
"Hardly my fault when you insist on being so damn sexy." Lacey teased, finally relaxed enough to be playfully flirty, smirking at Shayna and Jess' byplay. "Well, the obvious answer is to... take me." She spoke softly, biting her lower lip a little as she glanced down. "Just... maybe try not to break me entirely with that monster..."  
________________________________________  
Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 3:53 PM  
Shayna shrugged with a cocky smirk nodding "yeah that pussy needs the Dick!" said as she smacked Lacey's ass "damn sexy ass, i'll try to be careful...no promises I am kind of a beast...hey Jess take that top off, I can see down it anyway" she blushed from Shayna's words "Lacey control your girl" Jess said laughing softly as Shayna laid back holding her girl ontop of her, back touching chest as she hooked a Full Nelson and gently drove her cock into Lacey's waited pussy  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 3:58 PM  
Lacey had gasped and giggled at Shayna's spank. "Well, just try Shay, I'll cope." She had laughed at Jess' blush, shrugging a little. "Rules don't say you can't take that shirt off Jess..." Lacey teased, letting herself be moved into position somewhat calmly, letting Shayna's legs push her own wider as she sank down onto Shayna's cock, squealing loudly at the mix of pain and pleasure, shifting a little uncomfortably until she sank over it fully. "Fuck. Ow." She was panting a little even as she wriggled to spread a little more, almost screaming as she stretched further, panting for air before finally settling fully. "Mmm... god, that feels so right."  
________________________________________  
Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 4:02 PM  
"ahh fuck that's a tight one, I better work it some" Jess kneeled closer pulling her top off watching Shayna's cock sink and pump into Lacey "damn, how long can you even stay hard" Shayna kissed on Lacey's neck softly and answered "uhh..about an hour or two depending on the situation" Shayna was almost jackhammering that pussy when she asked Jess "hey how bout you spit on my shaft a bit, a little lube" Jess smirked and spit, catching a sniff of Lacey's pussy aswell "damn you smell nice girl" Shayna laughed and worked her girl  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 4:06 PM  
Lacey had shivered slightly at Shayna's neck-kisses, almost whining with every thrust. Yes it hurt but it also felt right. "Depending on the situation... aka Lacey's fucked." Lacey teased, the new speed dragging raw moans of pleasure from Lacey despite the pain involved, her gasp soft when Jess spat on Shayna's cock, giggling at Jess' words and speaking almost flirtatiously. "Well if our winner doesn't mind you could always taste it a little..." Her words broke off into a soft whined moan before she added. "Jesus Shayna, fuck me." She was almost whining the words as she added. "Harder."  
________________________________________  
Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 4:09 PM  
"damn straight" Shayna smiled and worked a good pace listening to Jess and Lacey, her feet planted flat on the mat arching a bit more "ahhhh" smirking "ohhh some ref gagging sounds nice" Jess gasped and then smirked licking softly on Lacey's pussy, even licking the shaft balls, coating them with saliva "ok!" Shayna set an even faster, harder pace with Jess still licking on Lacey for more pleasure as she got her shorts down rubbing herself "oh shit Jess is stripping"  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 4:15 PM  
"Straight ain't the word." Lacey laughed slightly, squealing at Shayna's arching, gasping a little at Jess' licks and Shayna's pace combining to drag raw moans of pleasure from her. "Mmm, can't blame her..." Lacey admitted, riding both Jess' tongue and Shayna's cock. "Oh...my god.." She paused, taking a breath before almost keening the words. "Shay... I'm going to cum..." She paused again then almost panted the words. "Just... don't stop. Okay? I'm yours... just please don't stop." Her next words were almost sweet at the same time. "I... the rules did say the winners could fuck their virgins to as many orgasms as they want..." Her voice shook again as she added. "So just... have me... as many times as you want. Show those losers front row just what they could have had."  
________________________________________  
Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 4:18 PM  
"yeah fuck straight" Shayna laughed softly, Jess smiling as her tongue deepened to catch both Shayna and Lacey while she spit and lick "mmmm" Jess moaned then slid her hands up to cup Lacey's tits as they bounced "fuck i'm gonna unload hell in a bit and you both will bathe in my glory" as she heard Lacey moaned wanting to cum as she thrusted more, loud suckling heard from Jess  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 4:21 PM  
Lacey had screamed as she came, shaking weakly even as she kept riding Shayna's cock willingly, arching to Jess' touch at her chest. "Mmm, so worth it." She admitted, blushing a little. "Bring on the glory Shay.... I'm ready."  
________________________________________  
Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 4:23 PM  
"damn that looked hot Lacey" Jess smiled big licking some up, Shayna smirked so turned on she was even shaking from pleasure as she blew a load, Jess sucking at her soaked balls "mmm fuck!" Shayna kissed Lacey deep  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 4:27 PM  
Lacey had moaned softly at Jess' licking, shivering a little. "Mmm, you should try it sometime." Lacey teased a little, moaning at Shayna cumming inside her and not pulling away, letting it sit inside her as she kissed Shayna hotly. "I meant what I said Shay.... you want my ass... it's yours..."  
________________________________________  
Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 4:29 PM  
damn can I suck you Shayna?" Jess looked over while rubbing Lacey's tits and kissing her breasts softly "sure if Lacey doesn't mind" Shayna smiled "let Jess have a go then i'll hit that ass like Ronda says arrow always hits the Bullseye" she pulled out and Jess slowly started giving head moaning  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 4:32 PM  
"I don't mind." Lacey agreed with a smile, stroking Jess' hair slightly gently as she was rubbed and kissed, smirking as she watched Jess give head. "Sounds pretty hot to me." Lacey agreed with a smile, leaning to whisper her next words to Shayna. "I'm so glad I'm yours to ruin Shayna... means I don't have to follow Daddy home and marry some boring guy, I can stay with you... and Jess." She was smirking as she added. "Fuck that pretty little mouth, she's aching for it, look at her." Her touch was light as it ran down Jess' body between her thighs, her lips at Jess' ear as she spoke again. "Need a little help there Jess?"  
________________________________________  
Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 4:35 PM  
Shayna held onto Lacey watching Jess as she followed Lacey's motions and even showing a secret skill, throating hard "whoa" feeling it and grunting "damn you ladies are killing me" she laughed kissing Lacey's cheek "glad you're mine too, you're so fuckin' hot" Shayna thrusted and fucked Jess' mouth good seeing she wanted it as she nodded to Lacey pulling off and kissing her "ooo a show...here we go" Shayna laid back enjoying  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 4:39 PM  
"She's good at that huh?" Lacey smirked. "Mmm, my sexy beast." She was still smirking as she watched Jess take the thrusts with a moan, enjoying the sweetness they all could share before smirking at Shayna, watching Jess shiver and teasing Jess' clit softly. "You want to watch Jess ride my fingers Shay?" She asked almost playfully, using what she had felt to guide her hand, teasing her fingers into Jess to set a pace, kissing Jess' neck lightly.  
________________________________________  
Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 4:41 PM  
"very good, you both have amazing mouths" Shayna smirked "my sweet Lady" Jess moaned at the attention as she opened her legs wider "so much damn pussy, nice clitty Jess" she pulled off drooling and made out with Lacey as she got fingered  
"makes me happy to have a big fat cock" Shayna leaned up on her elbows  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 4:45 PM  
Lacey smirked, making out with Jess as she upped her pace. "Maybe you should let Jess ride you later Shay..." She smirked, upping her pace again as she added. "She's soaking for it." She was smirking harder as she added. "Maybe once you get done with me you can stretch Jess some... I'm sure it's been a long time since she got laid."  
________________________________________  
Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 4:48 PM  
"oh it's gonna happen, all this pussy will bow to the Queen of Spades" she smirked doing her signature hand Spade, Jess laughed "damn you know me to well Lacey" Jess smooched Lacey softly moaning as she dripped a bit "i'd love to feel the Queen take my Spade" Shayna smirked "damn Lacey she's stealing my line now"  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 4:49 PM  
"Mmm, pussy and ass." Lacey teased, spanking Jess lightly as she kept fingering her. "Let her steal it, just means you get to punish her pretty little ass some more, right?"  
________________________________________  
Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 4:52 PM  
"hell yeah pussy, ass, boobs, mouths, one fat cock...the whole works" Shayna nodded "right" Jess smiled and licked Shayna's cock and balls, even getting Lacey to tease the swelled head with her "fuck" Shayna yelled in pleasure  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 4:54 PM  
Lacey smirked, moving to join Jess licking at Shayna a little even as she worked Jess over a little more. "Mmm, I could get used to making you do that." Lacey teased, still fingering Jess before adding. "You know Jess, I'm not going to stop until you cum for me..."  
________________________________________  
Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 4:56 PM  
"oh god" Shayna just laid back as the two ladies worked her over, finally cumming hard "bring it Lacey" she said helping clean up Shayna's mess "damn I need an ice pack but i'm still gonna wreck some assholes"  
Shayna watched as Jess then suckled Lacey's tits  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 5:00 PM  
Lacey smirked, cleaning Shayna and upping her pace a little more, openly pounding into Jess now as she suckled her tits. "Well, maybe you should rest and I'll work this one over... give you time to breathe?" She spoke softly but smirked as she added. "I'll even ice your sexy body down later..."  
________________________________________  
Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 5:02 PM  
"i'm a damn stud, I get the pussy" Shayna shrugged like it was nothing to her being hot to the girls "good idea I wanna see some hot pussy on pussy action" Shayna leaned over kissing Lacey  
"mmmm take me Lacey, after you quit drooling over Shayna" she smiled teasing and laying back  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 5:06 PM  
"You sure do." Lacey laughed, kissing Shayna hotly and moving over Jess, still fingering her as she settled into place to pull Jess into place against her, grinding into her as she leant to kiss Shayna again. "Enjoy the show baby..." She had soon focused in on Jess, grinding hard and fast, leaning to kiss her as she cupped and teased her tits.  
________________________________________  
Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 5:08 PM  
Shayna smirked into the kiss, pinching Lacey's tits and then her ass "mmm love you girl" Shayna smiled watching and kissed back again "mmm oh I am" Jess' legs over Lacey's shoulders moaning, toes curling "mmm yess" Jess kissed back, nipples hard "suck them baby"  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 5:11 PM  
"Love you too Shay." Lacey smiled, moving to suckle on Jess' tits, her hands under Jess' ass as she ground against her, her lips brushing Jess' ear. "So wet babe... so so wet." Her grip tightened on Jess' ass as she worked harder. "We get you that flustered... little ref that could?"  
________________________________________  
Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 5:15 PM  
"mmm so beautiful" Jess bit her lips grinding back "Shayna is popping wood so much" she giggled a bit moving Lacey's hair, Shayna just quiet watching "yes you got me feeling all flustered, like damn I can't just ref this and not wanna have some fun too" Shayna stroke slowly "yeah I was getting wood from both of you"  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 5:18 PM  
"Mmm, I'd hope so since she went ahead and stole me." Lacey laughed a little, leaning into Jess' touch slightly. "Well, I'm glad my pathetic little virgin self got you hot..." She was light spoken even as she added. "Or was it watching said pathetic little virgin go wild for her strong girl?" She asked the question innocently enough, glancing at Shayna and smirking a little. "You got wood halfway into that match... I could feel you rubbing it on my ass."  
________________________________________  
Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 5:22 PM  
"you're hot and you seemed lonely, and you said before that you thought I was cute" Jess laughed kissing on Lacey's neck "it was all of the above beautiful" Shayna smiled and leaned over to lick Lacey's ass as she grinded with Jess "yeah you grabbed it without thinking twice too like damn how's this feel" she teased  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 5:27 PM  
"You are cute.... both of you." Lacey smiled, letting Jess kiss her neck with a soft purr of approval. "Mmm, guess I'm a very lucky girl then." She knew she was, enough of her friends had had awful first times with men, she had been blessed with Shayna and Jess, one who had taken her and one who was soft enough to flirt and let her choose if she gave herself. She loved them both instantly. Her moan at Shayna's soft lick was sweet and soft even as she upped her pace, wanting to get Jess off enough to give them both pleasure. Her own pussy tingling at the pace and feel of Jess pressed into her. "What was I meant to do Shay? let you fuck me with the match still not won or lost?" Lacey teased, smirking as she added. "I'm surprised you didn't notice I was soaked the second you broke me open... so aching to be had."  
________________________________________  
Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 5:28 PM  
"me and Ronda laid down one night talking about this league, jacking off like damn imagine the pussy we'll get doing this...she's like oh yeah" Shayna even leaned down to lick Jess' pussy as she moaned and grinded with Lacey, tasting Lacey still aswell "oooo damn that tongue" Jess opened her legs more for both "damn sweet smell, I wanna bottle this"  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 5:34 PM  
"You think she'd be into me?" Lacey asked almost idily, moaning at Shayna's tongue and grinding harder. "Mmm, she's good at that isn't she Jess?" She was aware how loud the noise was as they continued to grind together. "Mmm, why bottle it when you can make me wet enough to get that smell on your hands or tongue anytime...?"  
________________________________________  
Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 5:37 PM  
"Ronda loves any kind of pussy, as long as she's getting her cock wet and can make a girl tap" Shayna laughed "yes she is" Jess laughed at Shayna's talk "omg Shayna...did you and Ronda ever?" Shayna smirked "yeah Ronda sucked me a couple times" she kneeled up slowly sliding into Lacey's ass, hard from the talk "wow" Jess was amused as her and Lacey kissed again, she cummed finally  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 5:43 PM  
"Oh really? So if she comes at me I should expect to lose all feeling again?" Lacey asked lightly. Not afraid, merely wanting to know in advance, her smirk soft when Jess came, kissing Jess hotly. "Mmm, fuck Shay..." She had shifted a little to spread her legs for her. "So big..." She had arched slightly, pushing herself back onto Shayna, aware she was whining and speaking with surprising fierceness. "Quit being so damn gentle, it won't stretch any less panfully, just take me."  
________________________________________  
Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 5:45 PM  
"that would be wise Lacey" Jess moaned into the kiss and orgasm holding Lacey's cheeks "damn tight ass I gotta work up too" Shayna smirked and started pushing hard and deep, finding a pace  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 5:47 PM  
Lacey had sighed softly. "Damn, guess I'd better pray she's not a complete bitch then." She teased, moaning loudly at Shayna's pace. "You okay there Jess? cause I get the feeling Shay'll fuck me onto you real hard..."  
________________________________________  
Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 5:49 PM  
"she's sweet don't let the scowls fool you, stop worrying babe" Shayna smirked pushing Lacey up against Jess going harder  
"you have a big mouth Lady" teasing, Jess laughed holding Lacey  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 5:52 PM  
"All the better to please you with." Lacey replied teasingly, holding onto Jess as she rode out the pace, mewling loudly at the dual sensations. "Oh fuck yes.... this feels so good."  
________________________________________  
Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 5:58 PM  
"you're so precious Lacey" Shayna smiled, Jess moaned loving the closeness "ooo baby like that" she smiled kissing on Lacey's neck while Shayna pumped at a good pace "god this ass is so amazing"  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 6:01 PM  
"Mmm, so are you Shay." Lacey admitted softly, loving the feeling of Jess' kisses and riding Shayna's pace with a soft noise of pleasure. "Mmm, Lacey sandwich for the win?" Lacey murmured, her head tipping back a little with the sheer pleasure coursing through her. "Mmm, so is that gorgeous cock of yours."  
________________________________________  
Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 6:04 PM  
"girl love how your tits bounce on mine" Jess smiled, her toes curling on Lacey's thighs feeling each thrust Shayna gives Lacey "mmm i'm gonna fill this hole good" as she pushed and cummmed  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 6:05 PM  
"Mmm, thank you Jess." Lacey purred, kissing her softly. "Yours are so soft." Lacey had moaned as she let herself enjoy being filled, panting softly. "Mmm, someone sure has a lot of cum to spill."  
________________________________________  
Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 6:07 PM  
Jess kissed back "thanks baby" she smiled softly wiggling up to Lacey "i'm a machine" Shayna pulled out and laid beside the two sexy women, kissing them both  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 6:18 PM  
Lacey smiled, kissing Jess softly, then Shayna. "So... when we can all remember how to walk... take this party home?"  
________________________________________  
Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 6:20 PM  
Shayna laughed, Jess giggled "right now if you want" she smiled kissing Lacey  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 6:22 PM  
"Only if you want to carry me... you forget... I'm new... my body isn't going to just bounce back."  
________________________________________  
Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 6:24 PM  
Shayna stood up helping both ladies up to go clean up and get dressed "i'll make you my Princess and carry you over the threshold" Jess stood smiling "how romantic" she said adoring Shayna and Lacey  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 6:25 PM  
Lacey had smiled, kissing Shayna softly. "I'd like that." She murmured, stroking Jess' cheek softly. "Does that make Jess our loyal serving girl?"  
________________________________________  
Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 6:26 PM  
Shayna kissed back "mmm I know, i'm smooth like that" Jess giggled "I think so Lacey" Shayna walked to shower with them  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 6:26 PM  
Lacey laughed, following her girl's into the shower. "Okay."


	3. Rookie Cup Match 1: Lacey Evans vs Ronda Rousey

The Match:  
It had been a few weeks since Lacey lost her bout at the virgin cup. This time when she emerged from the curtain it was with a smirk. She knew she was coming in as the losing virgin from the cup, she just wasn't afraid this time. She knew Shayna was waiting for her and, no matter how much she did or didn't win she would be ready with ice if needed. It had helped. She had smirked as she stood and let Jess strip her this time, idily stroking her cheek and moving away to watch Ronda enter. She had looked the woman over as she stripped, taking her in with what looked like calm. What nobody knew, besides perhaps Shayna, was that she was already a little wet. She had watched several of Ronda's matches and knew what to expect, although she had noted the woman's cock was a little thicker and longer than Shayna's. She could only believe Shayna and hope she won. She had fought viciously this time, almost punching Ronda's dick away when she got too close to pushing it into her, hating herself the second Ronda yelped, pushing it away to fight her off further, taken down only when Ronda caught her with a rough, almost bruising kiss and keeping her flat on her back. The count came and went and she sighed, her eyes slipping closed on a panted. "FUCK."  
The Post Match:  
Lacey had stood quietly with Ronda, waiting for Jess to raise the other woman's hands, her voice meek when she apologized to Ronda, startling a little at the woman's fierce kiss, her grip tight as she was pushed down, almost gasping. "Oh.... wow." She had looked up at Ronda on her knees, letting herself lean in, relaxing herself to take Ronda's cock into her mouth even when Ronda pulled her closer, gagging and gripping Ronda's legs somewhat weakly, knowing her eyes had to be tearing up even as she kept going, taking it as much as possible, waiting for Ronda to release her for air.  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 2:17 AM  
Ronda smiled softly then looked to Lacey catching her breath "hey...good match you can back it up.." laughing a bit about the dick punch, rubbing her shoulder a bit but enjoyed being sucked on to relieve the slight pain from punch earlier "mmmm ok.." she pulled Lacey off to let her breathe "I see why Shayna likes you so much"  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 2:20 AM  
Lacey had smiled slightly, her eyes warm. "So we're.... okay?" She asked almost meekly, still slightly husky voiced from taking so much cock into her throat. "No... uh..." She bit her lip. "No bad feelings?"  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 2:20 AM  
"all is well, no grudges Lacey, stop worrying, I respect you" Ronda smiled leaning down for a kiss  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 2:23 AM  
Lacey, relaxing a little, had given Ronda the kiss, smiling a little as she sank into it, trusting Ronda to tell her when to move, where and how.  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 2:26 AM  
Ronda smiled into the kiss kneeling on one knee "mmmm damn that mouth...Shayna kind of warned me" teasing and laying down on the mat with her, Jess sat sipping water to just watch this time "yeah Jess I am a bit more rougher and quicker" she smirked slowly rubbing Lacey's pussy "damn big tits, make mine seems perky"  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 2:28 AM  
Lacey had gone with Ronda, settling where she was placed, smirking a little at Ronda's words, although she had openly gasped at Ronda rubbing at her, barely hiding her moan, giving herself over to the pleasure and letting her legs fall a little more open, her smile almost sweet and innocent at Ronda's comment on her tits. "Mmm, well yours are sexy too."  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 2:32 AM  
"mmm so i'm not a nasty then" Ronda laughed at Lacey's reaction, licking and sucking at those tits hard, her cock resting on the Lady's inner thigh pointing up at her "mmm I love big tits...and yes what Shayna said before, we have masterbated together and I even sucked on her cause I lost a game of Solitaire, she's good and quick at that game, played on our phones"  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 2:38 AM  
"Mmm, well.... you didn't just pin me down to stick it in me so... no." Lacey teased, barely keeping back her keen of pleasure at Ronda sucking on her, using her heel to massage Ronda's balls with her foot a little, finding herself shivering a little at Ronda's words. "Well, you can use them... if you want... winner Ronda." She spoke almost innocently still, using the sweetness in her tone to hide how aroused she was as much as possible. "So you and Shay... have had some fun?" She paused, waiting for the camera to move out of her face before adding a near whispered invite when she could lean forward. "Maybe if Shayna's up for it you could... share... me?"  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 2:42 AM  
"oh? who's dick should I rip off?" Ronda glared looking serious and kept suckling, arching as she felt Lacey's beautiful foot massaging her and biting a nipple hoping not to get kicked in the balls "hey...watch it.." looking up as Lacey whispered "yeah we compared sizes, jacked off a bit, then she felt me up and I went down on her...no big deal" Ronda smirked "I could use a good pussy to wreck...if you wanna accept the challenge...Lady"  
adding "want to ride this?"  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 2:48 AM  
"Mindi." Lacey had almost cringed as she spoke, moaning again at Ronda's gentle suckling and fighting the urge to jerk her foot at the bite, instead letting out a quiet noise of arousal. "Mmm, not gonna kick you." She spoke softly. "Just two gals being pals?" She teased a little, smiling softly. "Mmm, it would be my pleasure..." Lacey agreed, shifting to mount up and ride Ronda, sinking down very slowly over Ronda, her head tilting back a little when Ronda filled her, pushing herself down the extra inch, barely biting back her wince and spreading her legs a little instead, her hands resting almost lightly on Ronda's shoulders as she rode her, her lips brushing Ronda's ear, a low whisper of husky pleasure escaping her. "You won me, Rowdy one... so get rowdy... I'm already stretched out for you..."  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 2:52 AM  
"mmm ok she's on my list...radar..." she smiled getting off quietly at Lacey's arousal "I know sweetie...and yes two gals being pals" agreeing and kissing Lacey's throat as she tilted her neck, holding her ass as she mounted that cock "damn you're a horny Lady" Ronda moaned feeling and loving the brush of those beautiful lips thrusting up "oh it's on now..." she smirked and upped her pace making her friend bounce, tits jiggling on each pop  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 2:57 AM  
Lacey had purred slightly at Ronda's kisses, loving the feel of Ronda's hands on her ass, smirking at Ronda's words although she stayed silent long enough to let Ronda thrust up and moaning, her grip on Ronda's shoulders a little tighter even as she took the additional pace, moaning happily and letting herself enjoy the pace, trusting herself to Ronda with nothing but pleasure, taking time to accept the pace before smirking and keeping her lips at Ronda's ear. "I might have a pussy.... but I'm not one Ronda dear.... I asked for Rowdy, not Shayna's friend... give me the beast, I can take it, I trust you."  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 3:01 AM  
Ronda smirked and took a tit to the eye "ahh shit" laughing as Lacey spoke in her ear "girl you are a beautiful pussy" teasing and bucking faster as good as she can, harder and filling Lacey's pussy up quickly with her length "damn...your pussy feels so damn good" Ronda smacked that ass hard leaving a red print  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 3:07 AM  
"Babe, watch your eye..." Lacey laughed, loving Ronda's words and spank, moaning again at Ronda's spank, taking Ronda's pace with a moan of pure pleasure, the two weeks of shame after Mindi falling away as she let herself relax into Ronda. "Mmm, you have an amazing cock on you too Ronda."  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 3:09 AM  
"yeah don't need to explain to Shayna that you have The Woman's Right...Tit now" Ronda laughed and jackhammering her beautiful friend "ahhh fuck!" she smirked "who told you?" another one of Ronda's ways to tease "i'm close..."  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 3:12 AM  
Lacey had laughed softly, still riding Ronda confidently. "Who told me? Mmmm, you did when you smacked it against my ass four times." She teased. "So am I..." She admitted, barely keeping back a moan as she felt herself inch closer. "Same time?" She had soon cum hard.  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 3:15 AM  
"oh yeah when you back that ass up! you may need a big icepack and some Advil cause I plan on..." Ronda arched as she hit a good thrust "yeah.." cummming hard breathing heavy  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 3:17 AM  
"You can do whatever you want." Lacey agreed softly, taking the cum deep into her, panting a little and hiding her face in Ronda's neck, hating herself for tearing up even as she spoke softly. "Mmm, and here I thought Mindi broke me...."  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 3:17 AM  
"ahhhh!" she yelled  
"awww you ok?" Ronda kissed Lacey's cheek softly comforting her "suck it up sweet cheeks" she smirked "Okay... you, me... showers... now....and you know I'mma kill that fucking bitch Mindi right?" she glared  
"hope she was in track and can hide...well fuck hiding just leave the Country"  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 3:22 AM  
"I'm okay." Lacey murmured, cherishing the kiss, laughing at Ronda's words and standing slowly, her legs a little shaky as she took Ronda's arm, leaning on her a little. "She'll be here tomorrow... for another match..." Lacey murmured, smiling at Ronda's words. "Unless you just break her."  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 3:23 AM  
Ronda rolled to her feet smiling softly, flexing as Lacey took her arm "i'll be watching or someone will.." she lead her friend to the showers  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 3:25 AM  
Lacey smiled a little, waiting until the shower closed behind them to kiss Ronda again, stroking her muscles a little. "You really want this ass? they leave lube in the shower..."  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 3:27 AM  
Ronda grabbed Lacey's ass pulling her close hard and kissing back deep "my balls ache from hitting you spot deep" she smiled big "lets just make out and enjoy this moment" deepening the kiss  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 3:31 AM  
Lacey had smirked and shrugged. "Maybe next time?" She suggested softly, letting the kiss deepen and responding, curling into Ronda with a soft purr of loving pleasure, finding it all too easy to trust Ronda.  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 3:33 AM  
"I'll fit you in...I mean fit into you" Lacey's leg on Ronda's hip enjoying the beautiful lips of the Lady that she just busted a nut in "mmmm you're beautiful"  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 3:38 AM  
Lacey smiled, letting herself relax into the kiss and raise her leg to Ronda's hip, kissing her sweetly but passionately, finding herself swooning a little at Ronda's words. "Well, I'm glad you think so... my beautiful, strong, powerful winner." She smiled, letting her lips brush Ronda's ear a little as she added. "I could fall in love with you so easily."  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 3:39 AM  
Ronda smirked again as they shared the most hottest kiss of the day "girl, you make me tingle with those damn lips...Shayna told me you were a big flirt" teasing "damn you should come hang out with us then...maybe I can show you how I handle a cock"  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 3:41 AM  
Lacey smiled, agreeing happily. "Well, I already spend most nights in Shayna's lap.... can't hurt to let her friend get to know me... you know... when we can choose." Her smirk was playful as she kissed Ronda again. "I'd love to see you take on Shayna..."  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 3:44 AM  
"oh yeah you have a good seat in her lap, she's a big sweetheart, love her, Jessamyn, and Marina...my girls know what it takes to succeed and how to make an impression" Ronda kissed back "mmm damn you're moving up to my sexual radar quickly aren't you Mrs Evans?" she smiled big "she arches each time I use my tongue"  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 3:46 AM  
"You managed to get her to whine yet?" Lacey asked with a smile. "For such a tough girl she whines so beautifully..."  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 3:48 AM  
"with my grip" Ronda smirked "she sure does, I have to give her shoulder massages after and then we play Overwatch"  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 3:50 AM  
"She must love you..." Lacey smiled. "She doesn't play Overwatch with just anyone..."  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 3:51 AM  
"we're best friends...what more can you ask for?" Ronda kissed over Lacey's jaw and neck, fingering massaging her Lady's ass  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 3:56 AM  
"Mmm, that's the question isn't it?" Lacey smiled, purring at Ronda's kisses, moaning softly at the feeling of Ronda massaging her ass and fingering it a little. "Maybe the 'more' is two best friends... both willing to help you relax?"  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 3:58 AM  
Ronda rutted into Lacey's thigh and smiked "damn just my fingers making you nervous hmm?" she nodded "oh yes"  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 3:59 AM  
"Mmm, nervous... excited... a little horny." Lacey admitted, smirking as she kissed Ronda softly again. "Well, you got a friend in me..."  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 4:01 AM  
"good combo...you better worry too cause me and Shayna are gonna tag in and out on you" she smiled big  
"mmm damn" Ronda kissed back "my dick?"  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 4:03 AM  
Lacey laughed softly. "Mmm, anytime you want... if I'm not in that ring getting my ass beat." She promised, kissing Ronda lightly. "You know Jess is also around sometimes... if you wanted to wreck a ref..."  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 4:04 AM  
Ronda licked at Lacey's tongue softly "Jess told me she gives great head, with that mouth i'm sure she could take two"  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 4:05 AM  
Lacey smiled. "Well, she handled Shayna..."  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 4:05 AM  
"I heard you two gave Shayna a good show too"  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 4:06 AM  
"Mmm, Jess wanted a taste of the Lady.... and her Queen."  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 4:07 AM  
"damn" Ronda nodded holding her Lady close as the water flowed over them  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 4:08 AM  
Lacey smiled, resting her head lightly on Ronda's shoulder, sighing contentedly. "Who knew all it took to be happy was strong women and powerful cocks?"  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 4:09 AM  
"and a beautiful Lady to spoil?" Ronda kissed Lacey softly  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 4:11 AM  
Lacey smiled, kissing Ronda softly. "For you? Of course." She agreed.  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 4:13 AM  
"yes for me and Shayna" Ronda smiled again  
"she is crazy for you"  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 4:14 AM  
"She's wonderful." Lacey smiled. "You both are... my protectors."  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 4:15 AM  
Ronda smirked sticking her tongue out challenging Lacey to lick at it  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 4:15 AM  
Lacey smirked, lightly sucking and licking at Ronda's tongue as if it was her dick.  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 4:16 AM  
she smiled licking and sucking back "mmm" enjoying the pulling and suckling  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 4:17 AM  
"You like that, my Rowdy one?"  
________________________________________  
Katlyn Chookagian (RP)Today at 4:18 AM  
"made me tingle, damn think my tongue caught a boner" Ronda laughed.


	4. Rookie Cup Match 2: Lacey Evans/Ronda Rousey

The Match: Lacey Evans had been pacing as she waited for her music to hit, shooting Ronda a knowing smirk even as she headed out first, dropping her robe at the curtain and waiting with a smile. She knew what was coming now, she wasn't afraid. Not of Ronda. The hits, punches, kicks and grunting had ended only when Lacey's pin attempt failed, Lacey barely hiding her squeal of shock as her butt hit the mat again, Ronda soon over her. She had fought a little then sighed, finally giving in.  
The Post-Match: Lacey had risen somewhat more gracefully this time, taking the loss with a near smirk, dropping to her knees when pushed down, leaning willingly to suckle at Ronda's cock, her eyes locked on Ronda's as she upped her pace, waiting for permission to pull away, knowing full well she had to just wait. This time they could choose to fuck in the ring or showers, her loss marked simply by a blowjob this time. She was rising slowly through the ranks, although they both knew she was more than willing to give herself to Ronda. She trusted her now.  
________________________________________  
Ronda Rousey (RP)Today at 9:17 PM  
Ronda moaned as she held Lacey's hair, thrusting in her girl's mouth flexing and boasting about the Victory "you should know better when you sign up to face me" even flashing the 4 with her hand and pulling out to let Lacey breathe  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 9:19 PM  
Lacey had laughed softly, her reply almost saucy. "Maybe I just missed that cock?" She teased. "You know you got me good."  
________________________________________  
Ronda Rousey (RP)Today at 9:20 PM  
Ronda laughed teasing "any slut wanting the cock would say that" she leaned down kissing Lacey, cock soaked in saliva and hanging  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 9:21 PM  
Lacey responded hotly, her lips brushing Ronda's ear slightly when she broke for air. "Your slut maybe..." Her smile was almost wolfish. "Most women wouldn't know how to handle it."  
________________________________________  
Ronda Rousey (RP)Today at 9:23 PM  
"yeah none of those little girls are woman enough to handle me or Shayna" knowing Lacey would shiver when she mentioned the love of Lacey's life smirking "damn I need some ass"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 9:24 PM  
Lacey had shivered slightly at the mention of Shayna's name, smirking up at Ronda. "Here or do we want shower lube?"  
________________________________________  
Ronda Rousey (RP)Today at 9:25 PM  
"shower lube" she smirked with a dimple showing helping the hot Momma up, kissing her and squeezing that beautiful ass she'll be taking later  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 9:28 PM  
Lacey smiled, letting Ronda help her up and kiss her, responding hotly. "You always did know what was best... for us." She was almost smirking even as she followed Ronda to the showers, her voice lightly teasing. "We need to find you a virgin all your own soon.... since Shay doesn't mind sharing but you need a girl to break in."  
________________________________________  
Ronda Rousey (RP)Today at 9:31 PM  
"yes I sure do...you two are cute together..." she smiled big and nodded "oh i'm sure someone could try to handle this and feel regret it after" Ronda laughed starting the shower  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 9:54 PM  
"You ever considered the Boss' kid? She's itching to break free..." Lacey smirked, moving under the shower and indicating the water-resistant lube confidently. "Maybe once you finally take this sweet ass."  
________________________________________  
Ronda Rousey (RP)Today at 9:56 PM  
"well no but if she feels a need i'd tell her to bring it on" she smiled getting in chest to chest with the sexy Lady, kissing on her neck "damn you're so sexy when you're wet" even taking a suckle of those boobs  
"and don't mind Jess, heard about her joining you and Shayna"  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 9:58 PM  
"Ah, she's just jealous... her Bree ran off after getting deflowered... couldn't handle it." Lacey shrugged, smiling as she let Ronda kiss at her neck and grind into her a little. "Not all of us can... I got lucky with Shay, she got it."  
________________________________________  
Ronda Rousey (RP)Today at 10:00 PM  
Ronda laughed all smug "poor baby" flicking Lacey's pussy with her cock "bout ready to get Rowdy?"  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 10:05 PM  
"You know I'm ready... you about fisted me out there..."  
________________________________________  
Ronda Rousey (RP)Today at 10:06 PM  
"you have a good pussy, can't keep my hands off you...or out of you" Ronda smirked kissing Lacey again then turned her around making her bend over, then slid in(edited)  
"damn this ass was asking for it"  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 10:10 PM  
Lacey had nearly squealed as Ronda bottomed out inside her ass. "Mmm, well you fit perfectly."  
________________________________________  
Ronda Rousey (RP)Today at 10:11 PM  
slowly starting a pace then stretching The Lady's asshole, sliding her hands to cup those beautiful boobs "you give amazing head, no wonder Shayna chose you, sexy"  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 10:14 PM  
Lacey moaned weakly, arching to Ronda's thrusts. "Glad you like it."  
________________________________________  
Ronda Rousey (RP)Today at 10:17 PM  
Ronda thrusted faster, hips smacking, her balls jiggling "Lacey, reach under and feel how full my balls are" her hands squeezing Lacey's boobs  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 10:18 PM  
Lacey had moaned loudly, reaching back to gently cup her lover's balls. "Mmm, nice and full."  
________________________________________  
Ronda Rousey (RP)Today at 10:20 PM  
"i'm a horny bitch" she laughed and kept thrusting, turned on by her blonde friend "mmm ready?" she cummed  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 10:21 PM  
"Mmm yeah." Lacey smiled, moaning when Ronda came, the pleasure pushing her over the edge instantly.  
________________________________________  
Ronda Rousey (RP)Today at 10:22 PM  
"damn that was a big load" Ronda pulled out and kneeled to lick Lacey's sexy ass and then her pussy  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 10:23 PM  
Lacey had moaned softly, hooking a leg over Ronda's shoulder. "You are... really good at that."  
________________________________________  
Ronda Rousey (RP)Today at 10:24 PM  
"mmm so delicious" rubbing Lacey's leg as she suckled that clit hard  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 10:25 PM  
Lacey had moaned softly.  
________________________________________  
Ronda Rousey (RP)Today at 10:26 PM  
Ronda stared up peeing in the drain while suckling "damn all that water"  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 10:27 PM  
"Got you that hot huh?" Lacey asked, soon cumming hard.  
________________________________________  
Ronda Rousey (RP)Today at 10:40 PM  
"yeah" Ronda smirked and licked her girl up "mmm"  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 10:42 PM  
Lacey laughed softly. "Damn, whatever girl gets you is lucky."  
________________________________________  
Ronda Rousey (RP)Today at 10:42 PM  
"think so?" Ronda stood kissing Lacey again holding her under the shower  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 10:43 PM  
"Yeah." Lacey smiled. "I'd be jealous but whatever cute girl you get is definitely coming to dinner, right?"  
________________________________________  
Ronda Rousey (RP)Today at 10:45 PM  
"you know it Lacey" she laughed, foreheads touching  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 10:45 PM  
Lacey smiled, kissing her softly. "She better be cute."  
________________________________________  
Ronda Rousey (RP)Today at 10:53 PM  
Ronda kissed back "she will be I promise, I only go for you sexy girls" teasing.


	5. Virgin Cup Match 2: Stephanie McMahon/Ronda Rousey

Pre- Match: Stephanie McMahon had stared at her father when he placed the contract in front of her, then signed. Walking away with a small shiver of fear even as she let the glam squad wash her, comb through her hair, prepare her for her fight. She had been a winner once, then her father had refused to risk her again. Until now. Now she stood and let her team pluck her eyebrows and hairline, yelping softly when they yanked the wax strip from her pussy, stripping her fully of hair. Now she stood watching the door and waiting, dressing in the dress she was handed and sighing, knowing the loose curls pulled into a ponytail made her look even younger.  
The Match: Stephanie had fought hard, landing hits and punches, gripping to Ronda's ass when she got a hold, her hands brushing Ronda's breasts on her way down, stealing more point until, finally Ronda had her pinned, the sudden, painful, tear of Ronda's fingers inside her had dragged a ragged scream from her... her eyes covered as she cried softly, fighting to control her fear. She had liked Ronda, she still did, but the pain had been strong.  
The Post-Match: Stephanie had failed to rise for a while before dragging herself to her feet, blue eyes bright with fear as she waited, the raise of Ronda's hand matched by Jess pushing her to her knees, stroking Steph's hair into it's ponytail again to move Ronda's hand into her hair, Jess' voice warm and kind. "Gently, Rousey... she's terrified." Stephanie had taken the command to suck and given as much head as possible, pulling away only when she needed air, gagging weakly and covering her throat weakly, taking breaths before, finally speaking weakly. "Just... just do it." She spoke softly, eyes wide and appealing for help. "Please.... I can't... I don't want to wait."  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace-Adams (RP)Today at 12:45 AM  
Ronda smiled, hard cock closer to Steph's face, sweating from a good match "mmmm there we go" she glared at Jess as she was sucked and gagged on "damn...you really do need a good fuck huh?" she began to kneel pushing Steph back, grabbing her ankles  
"breathe deep" Ronda pushed her cock inside her girl and started thrusting  
________________________________________  
Brooke Grace-Adams (Shewolf)Today at 12:48 AM  
Steph had taken the command in stride, doing as Ronda suggested although she had gasped a little at the sudden stretch, moaning even as she let Ronda take her, barely stifling her moans that turned from meek, shy and innocent to quickly more confident, her trust clear as she arched a little to Ronda's thrusts, barely hiding her moans now. "Oh... my god...."  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace-Adams (RP)Today at 12:50 AM  
"mmm such a beautiful pussy the Boss's Daughter has" Ronda said smugly while upping her pace, thumbs rubbing the soles of Steph's feet as she gripped the ankles "you were staring at it all through the match, now you have it"  
she smiled big seeing that Steph was into it  
________________________________________  
Brooke Grace-Adams (Shewolf)Today at 12:53 AM  
"It's... yours." The words were almost panted as Steph rode out the pace, moaning softly at Ronda's almost gentle caressing of her feet. "You... can't... blame... me." Steph was fighting for her words, losing a couple under moans. "It's so... big." She took another couple of breaths, riding out more moans, then spoke again, almost meekly. "So good... you are so good... fuck."  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace-Adams (RP)Today at 12:55 AM  
"damn right it's mine...i'm your Daddy now Steph! now come ride me" Ronda pulled out smirking and laying back pulling Steph ontop, kissing her with hands grabbing Steph's sexy ass, letting her girl slide back on her cock(edited)  
________________________________________  
Brooke Grace-Adams (Shewolf)Today at 12:58 AM  
Steph had obeyed nearly instantly, the words escaping her as a near moan, her voice shaking. "Fuck.... Daddy...." She had kissed Ronda back almost fiercely, riding her openly, aware she was moaning softly. "So so good."  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace-Adams (RP)Today at 1:01 AM  
Ronda moaned as they made out, loving the feeling of her girl's big tits against her chest "mmmm damn that's some good pussy" she took a tit into her mouth sucking hard  
________________________________________  
Brooke Grace-Adams (Shewolf)Today at 1:07 AM  
Stephanie had smiled softly, stroking Ronda's hair a little shyly. "It's yours... I mean it." She spoke gently, her words a promise, her words trailing off into a moan when Ronda sucked her tit a little. "All yours."  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace-Adams (RP)Today at 1:08 AM  
Ronda stared pulling off, hands on Steph's ass smacking it and going at a faster pace, kissing her girl deep  
________________________________________  
Brooke Grace-Adams (Shewolf)Today at 1:12 AM  
Stephanie had kissed back hungrily, moaning into Ronda's mouth at the new pace, cumming undone hard and fast with a near scream. "Mmmm.... are you always that good?"  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace-Adams (RP)Today at 1:14 AM  
she smirked as they kissed, moving Steph's hair back and pulling out, sliding into Steph's ass and pumping as she cummed "I just am"  
________________________________________  
Brooke Grace-Adams (Shewolf)Today at 1:17 AM  
Stephanie had barely bitten back her yelp at the new penetration, whining softly. "Jesus... so big."  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace-Adams (RP)Today at 1:18 AM  
"you sure gagged on it like it was nothing" she laughed and winked at Jess pulling out and breathing heavy "you're so beautiful"  
________________________________________  
Brooke Grace-Adams (Shewolf)Today at 1:19 AM  
"Look who's talking..." Stephanie had murmured, pressing soft kisses to Ronda's jaw, her voice soft. "Beautiful badass."  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace-Adams (RP)Today at 1:22 AM  
Ronda moaned enjoying the control Steph has "mmm that feels good" as she offered here tits, cock throbbing  
"hot Princess"  
________________________________________  
Brooke Grace-Adams (Shewolf)Today at 1:26 AM  
"Your Princess now." Stephanie smiled, moving to suck gently on Ronda's chest, lightly stroking her hands over Ronda's hips.  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace-Adams (RP)Today at 1:28 AM  
she arched at the sucking and hands on her hips "ohh yess" breathing heavy and kissing Steph's cheek  
________________________________________  
Brooke Grace-Adams (Shewolf)Today at 1:37 AM  
Steph had smiled softly, stroking Ronda's stomach gently before dipping to lightly suck on her cock again.  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace-Adams (RP)Today at 1:41 AM  
Ronda smirked moving Steph's hair back moaning "you look damn good with that in your mouth"  
________________________________________  
Brooke Grace-Adams (Shewolf)Today at 1:42 AM  
"Mm, enjoy the view gorgeous." Steph smiled, slightly upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace-Adams (RP)Today at 1:46 AM  
"oh I am" Ronda played with Steph's hair enjoying smiling big "ahhh damn Princess"  
________________________________________  
Brooke Grace-Adams (Shewolf)Today at 1:49 AM  
"You like that?"  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace-Adams (RP)Today at 1:50 AM  
"very much babe" she smirked "do you?"  
________________________________________  
Brooke Grace-Adams (Shewolf)Today at 1:52 AM  
"Mmm, I like you." Stephanie answered coyly, lightly licking Ronda's cock tip gently before adding. "You taste good too... so yeah, I like it."  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace-Adams (RP)Today at 1:52 AM  
"I like you too" Ronda moaned cumming  
"damn that felt good"  
________________________________________  
Brooke Grace-Adams (Shewolf)Today at 1:54 AM  
Stephanie smiled, licking Ronda's cock clean gently. "Mmm, well.... you got yourself a girl." She paused then added. "Might need a little help getting outta here... since you worked me over so good."  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace-Adams (RP)Today at 1:55 AM  
"that tongue and mouth are amazing" she smiled hugging and kissing Steph and laughing a bit  
"yeah we better clean up, get dinner"  
________________________________________  
Brooke Grace-Adams (Shewolf)Today at 2:05 AM  
"You ready to face Dad? He'll be mad." Stephanie murmured.  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace-Adams (RP)Today at 2:07 AM  
"yeah lets shower then break Dad's face...sounds good" she smirked standing and helping Steph up  
"come on" Ronda scooped her girl up carrying her.


	6. Virgin Cup Match 3: Maria Kanellis/Victoria

The Pre-Match: Maria Kanellis had been nervous when she signed her name on the contract. She had been nervous since she agreed to even consider the options offered her, but she knew she had to try. She wanted a way out of trying to choose when and how to give herself up to someone else. She had allowed the beauty crew to pluck and clean her, making her innocence all the more obvious. She was thin already and they dressed her to accentuate it she when she stripped it would fall away easily and show how thin she was, how young. She had allowed them to curl her hair, thankful when they left it loose. She had allowed them to wax her. no longer afraid.(edited)  
The Match: Maria had looked over the crowds as she entered the ring, glad when the crowd faded and she was left to face the camera alone, left waiting with Jessika in ring. She had looked at Victoria when the woman entered, sizing up her opponent. The match begun and she fought, hard. Punches and kicks landed, a shrill yell escaping her when finally she fell back, bowled over purely by Victoria's energy, her scream louder still when she felt Victoria's fingers break through. "JESUS."  
The Post-Match: Defeat usually broke virgins. Maria had known that. She was shivering when she stood, head bowed, facing her loss. She had slipped to her knees readily, watching the woman with a near smirk before accepting Victoria's cock into her mouth, sucking hard and with a near mewl of arousal. She had been scared but the smile on Victoria's face, the sheer amusement and love dancing there had pleased her. A lot. She fell back only when she needed air, looking up at Victoria with a near smile. "Come plunder your treasure.... my winner."  
________________________________________  
Victoria (RP)Yesterday at 11:58 PM  
Victoria smiled big hanging and fully erect, tingling from the firecracker's sexy mouth "damn how'd you go being so meek to dick whore?" she wasn't shy to speak her mind or give hell to anyone else but still loved her friends "that was some damn good head Kanellis" said as she kneeled and leaned down to lick at her friend's tight pussy  
"mmm fuck i'm taking some of this in a to go box for later" Victoria's humor was great too as she licked deep  
Jessika laughed and smiled at Maria as she watched kneeling "damn Wildcat"  
________________________________________  
February 28, 2019  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf)Today at 12:06 AM  
"Mmm, must be the sexy lady who won me." Maria had flirted back confidently. "Yeah, I learnt from the best.... Evans." Maria was smirking even as she watched Victoria kneel, her legs wide open for Victoria, her moan soft when Victoria tasted her. "Vampire much?" Her tease was light even as she looked down at the small blood spots there, rolling her eyes even as she looked back at Victoria. "Go ahead Tori, I'm all yours now." Her words faded into a moan even as she looked over at Jessika. "Yeah, you should find some good dick yourself Carr..."  
________________________________________  
Victoria (RP)Today at 12:08 AM  
Victoria smirked showing her teeth as she sucked that pussy "I got some from Shayna...it was ok but I rather some pussy" Jess smiled moving Maria's hair back as she was being eaten "get a room you two..." as she kneeled up and slid into her friend's pussy, thrusting slowly, holding her ankles  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf)Today at 12:11 AM  
Maria smirked, kissing Jess' cheek idily. "Someone got flustered, lady ref." She was still smiling even as she leant a little into Jessika's touch, enjoying Victoria's bemusement and snark. "Ah relax Tori, the pussy is still all yours." Maria had moaned a little at Victoria's early thrusts, pulling her into a kiss. "Fucking hot."  
________________________________________  
Victoria (RP)Today at 12:13 AM  
Jess let Maria lay in her lap as she was being fucked, Victoria smirked "hey if you two wanna fuck after i'm done go for it" as she leaned down to make out with Maria, keeping a nice pace "damn Victoria you know how to work it girl"  
Jess said turned on a bit  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf)Today at 12:16 AM  
"Mmm, sounds like Jess might like some pussy..." Maria teased. "Or to be shared... either or both." She spoke softly, stroking Jess' thigh. "Maybe we can give Tori a show later." Her words were softly as she rode Victoria's cock hotly. "Feel free to fuck me harder Victoria."  
________________________________________  
Victoria (RP)Today at 12:25 AM  
Victoria smirked "go for it I don't mind watching" Jess smiled taking off her top, leaning down and making out with Maria as Victoria moaned and fucked her girl harder "ohhh fuck this is hot"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf)Today at 12:28 AM  
Maria smirked and rode Victoria as she kissed Jess. "Mmm, fuck yes. So worth losing."  
________________________________________  
Victoria (RP)Today at 12:32 AM  
"all this titty" as she pulled out, Jess stroked Victoria's big cock and sucked the head softly "damn you two wanna share?" she asked as Jess slipped her shorts down while looking up slurping and looking to the Firecracker "Maria?" Victoria cock tingled at the thought  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf)Today at 12:33 AM  
"Sounds like fun." Maria agreed with a smile. "If you want to... Winner Mine?"  
________________________________________  
Victoria (RP)Today at 12:34 AM  
"lets do it, i'll suck Victoria for a bit, you can eat me then we'll switch" Victoria kissed Jess's neck then offered her cock as Jess sat on Maria's face  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf)Today at 12:38 AM  
Maria smiled, quickly cleaning her face before eating Jessika as quickly and fiercely as she could.  
________________________________________  
Victoria (RP)Today at 12:40 AM  
Jess moaned while stroking Victoria, toes curling as she began to give head and bob "ohhh yess damn so happy to be here" she smirked staring into Jess's eyes as her cock was taken, thrusting and playing with her tits  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf)Today at 12:41 AM  
Maria smirked and upped her pace, enjoying Jess' moans. "Mmm, she tastes sweet Tori... you'll enjoy that."  
________________________________________  
Victoria (RP)Today at 12:43 AM  
"mmm she has a damn good mouth Maria, you'll tingle baby" Jess pulled off smiling big laughing and blushing "damn Maria that hot mouth on me, trying to claim me huh?" Victoria smirked then slid her cock back into Maria, fucking her some more(edited)  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf)Today at 12:47 AM  
"Sharing is caring Jess." Maria teased, moaning at Victoria re-entering her and arching. "Mmm, your welcome to join her down there Jess."  
________________________________________  
Victoria (RP)Today at 12:48 AM  
"damn straight, orgies are always fun" said as she kissed Jess all over, sucking her nipples with Jess moaning from getting her pussy licked by Maria then leaning down to lick the Firecrotch as Victoria fucked her  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf)Today at 12:54 AM  
Maria soon came undone, almost howling as she did so, her cum escaping hard and fast.  
________________________________________  
Victoria (RP)Today at 12:55 AM  
"damn girl don't blow my dick off" Victoria pulled out and leaned down licking with Jess who started laughing "omg Victoria, you're hot and funny"  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf)Today at 12:56 AM  
Maria laughed softly. "Sorry.... clearly needed that."  
________________________________________  
Victoria (RP)Today at 12:57 AM  
"you're good baby, really good" Victoria made Jess lay back as she came undone, squirting on them both "ahhh fuck my balls were aching"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf)Today at 12:58 AM  
"Mmm, maybe next time pick a hole to cum in." Maria teased with a soft laugh.  
________________________________________  
Victoria (RP)Today at 1:00 AM  
"deal" Jess smiled kissing Maria hard as Victoria licked cum off both their bodies  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf)Today at 1:01 AM  
Maria kissed back happily. "Mmm, I could get used to this... paid to fight and fuck..."  
________________________________________  
Victoria (RP)Today at 1:03 AM  
Jess nodded "me too Maria, damn you're hot" Victoria smiled again standing to stretch "come on lovebirds time to shower"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf)Today at 1:07 AM  
Maria smirked and stood, yelping when her legs gave way and pitching forward into Victoria's arms. "Uhhh, little help?"  
________________________________________  
Victoria (RP)Today at 1:08 AM  
"omg Maria" Jess and Victoria helped her to the shower "damn didn't think I was that good" Victoria smirked  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf)Today at 1:10 AM  
"Clearly... you are." Maria teased, kissing both women as she turned the shower on. "Just... don't let me fall on my ass, okay?"  
________________________________________  
Victoria (RP)Today at 1:11 AM  
Jess kissed Maria again "ok we promise" as they got to the showers, Shayna clapped as she showered with Lacey "go Maria, welcome to the club"  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf)Today at 1:15 AM  
"About time..." Steph had teased, leaning into Ronda a little. "Bitch, you only just got laid, hush." Maria had called back with a laugh, shutting the door behind them.  
________________________________________  
Victoria (RP)Today at 1:16 AM  
Ronda clapped aswell "heard the moaning from here, damn Victoria you must have laid pipe" Victoria laughed "damn straight"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf)Today at 1:17 AM  
"Damn gay more like." Maria had teased, laughing a little. "She's good tho, if any of ya'll girls lose.... you'll have fun."  
________________________________________  
Victoria (RP)Today at 1:19 AM  
"yeah fear this monster bitches...the Head Bitch in Charge is here to claim some pussy and ass" Victoria started showering as Jess helped Maria  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf)Today at 1:21 AM  
Maria smiled, nestling into Jess a little as they shared a shower, kissing Jess a little.  
________________________________________  
Victoria (RP)Today at 1:21 AM  
Jess kissed back, rubbing Maria's ass and pussy  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf)Today at 1:22 AM  
Maria moaned softly. "Mmm, you learn that from Evans?"  
________________________________________  
Victoria (RP)Today at 1:23 AM  
"yeah plus you're perfect for me" Jess couldn't hold back to try and claim the cutie  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf)Today at 1:28 AM  
Maria laughed softly, kissing Jess gently. "Well sweetpea, if you can share... I'm down."  
________________________________________  
Victoria (RP)Today at 1:29 AM  
"I can share cutie" Jess smiled big  
"well guess you two did get a room...teehee" Victoria teased  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf)Today at 1:32 AM  
"Hey, we aren't ditching you Tori." Maria teased softly. "I can handle both of you."  
________________________________________  
Victoria (RP)Today at 1:35 AM  
"I know baby just wanted you two to have some alone time, i'll still dick the hell out of you" Victoria washed her hair  
"damn you are so hot Maria" Jess kissed her again  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf)Today at 1:36 AM  
Maria smirked, kissing Jess back fiercely. "Look who's talking, miss tight-pants."


	7. Rookie Cup Match 3 - Maria/Maryse

The Match: Maria had smirked as she walked towards the ring, naked and confident. She was still soft curls and innocent eyed but she was far less nervous this time, she knew, win or lose, she would enjoy herself. She had stood staring down the woman walking towards her with a smile. Maryse. The French Kiss. She was more than a little happy to see her having heard just how much Maryse enjoyed these matches. Both women had landed hits but Maria had hit the mat first, kicking Maryse's leg out from under her but yet again taking a pin, her body pressed almost completely to Maryse. She had laughed a little, rolling her eyes. "Well, damn..."  
The Post-Match: Maria had stood silently as the match loss was announced, her smirk almost playful as she moved to kiss Maryse, her voice low and husky. "So we getting strappy or just plain kinky?"  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet (RP)Today at 3:55 PM  
kissing back and softly speaking, catching her breath "the strappy" Maryse smiled staring with a wink, hands squeezing Maria's cute ass and smacking it hard "looks like you love it rough" as Maryse flipped her long blonde hair back  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf)Today at 3:59 PM  
Maria had moaned softly at the spank, smirking and stroking Maryse's cheek lightly. "With you? I'm sure I will." Her voice was almost teasing as she added. "Tori taught me well." She had smirked when Jess handed over the Strap, kneeling to help Maryse into it, her voice low. "Shall I... suck?"  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet (RP)Today at 4:00 PM  
Maryse laughed and kneeled up "I bet she did, and I heard you and Jess got super close too" she winked at Jess who just smirked as she helped Maryse strap up "damn this is big"  
nodding and moving Maria's hair back "Oui, show me the skills that made Victoria bust a nut"  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf)Today at 4:04 PM  
"Jess is cute when she's horny." Maria shrugged, grinning at Maryse. "I can handle big..." She leant into Maryse's touch slightly before leaning to suck lightly but firmly on the strap-on, her smile soft even as she looked up to Maryse, upping her pace a little.  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet (RP)Today at 4:06 PM  
"mmm so I hear" Maryse smirked watching and biting her lip with one hand on her hip, the other hand playing with her friend's hair "gosh you're so cute"  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf)Today at 4:09 PM  
"Mmm, thanks gorgeous." Maria smiled, still upping her pace, relaxed and somewhat proud to be the one taking Maryse's strap for once.  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet (RP)Today at 4:10 PM  
"Merci" Maryse smiled big, one hand pinching at Maria's perky nipple "mmm i'm gonna enjoy pounding that little pussy" spoken in French as she moaned in excitement  
"come here" she leaned down pulling Maria up for a kiss  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf)Today at 4:17 PM  
Maria had smiled and moaned at Maryse's pinch at her nipple, moaning softly. "Well it's all yours tonight." She spoke softly even as she leant into the kiss, kissing Maryse happily. "Mmm, I'm ready to ride babe, whenever you want."  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet (RP)Today at 4:20 PM  
"mmm then come here with that pretty pussy" Maryse laid back stroking the cock and pulling her friend over, continuing the kiss  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf)Today at 4:22 PM  
Maria smiled and quickly obeyed, kissing Maryse happily even as she sank down onto the cock, moaning softly. "Mmm, hi frenchie..."  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet (RP)Today at 4:26 PM  
Maryse's hands massaging Maria's back as they kissed, feeling her friend sink onto the cock and slowly thrusting up "mmm Allo Firecracker" Jess smiled watching  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf)Today at 4:30 PM  
"Been a while huh?" Maria teased, riding Maryse slowly and confidently, her voice low as she added. "Missed ya .... even if I never thought we'd get... here."  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet (RP)Today at 4:32 PM  
"too long" Maryse laughed and offered her tits seeing Maria staring her down "mmm I know glad we can meet this way, better than a coffee break" she teased  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf)Today at 4:34 PM  
Maria smirked, sucking Maryse's tits gently before speaking softly. "Way more fun, right Frenchie?" Her teasing was light even as she returned to sucking on Maryse's tits, riding her happily.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet (RP)Today at 4:37 PM  
"ohhh that mouth that's been on Victoria's big snake" she smirked loving the attention while thrusting "Oui, so much fun" Maryse's hands cupping Maria's ass  
"so cute like a bebe nursing"  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf)Today at 4:43 PM  
"Mmm, sounds like someone could use a little snake time herself gorgeous..." Maria purred, still comfortably riding Maryse's thrusts, kissing Maryse softly even as she shivered. "You like the idea of nursing someone babe?" She asked softly, knowing she was close. "Just you wait until sweet Russian Doll loses that V, she'll be all yours."  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet (RP)Today at 4:45 PM  
Maryse winked kissing back as she sucked Maria's hot, long tongue showing what she can do with a snake and tingling at the thought of that Ravishing Russian in her grasp "God, make me cum thinking of Lana, please!"  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf)Today at 5:17 PM  
Maria smirked, quickly and eagerly riding Maryse fiercely, moaning even as she came, still working to get Maryse off.  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet (RP)Today at 5:20 PM  
"oh damn girl" Maryse said slurping at her friend's tongue "mmm I want this in me" kissing her way down Maria's throat and chest, biting a nipple  
"she's good with that long tongue" Jess blushed  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf)Today at 5:27 PM  
"Mmm, then get that strap off and I'll lick you babe." Maria promised, moaning softly at Maryse's kisses and bite.  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet (RP)Today at 5:29 PM  
Maryse quickly slid the strappy off biting at Maria's nipples again smiling "mmm be gentle on me" she teased laying back with her legs open  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf)Today at 5:32 PM  
"Of course...." Maria purred, moving to kiss her way over Maryse's body, moving to kiss Maryse's inner thigh and lick gently at Maryse's clit.  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet (RP)Today at 5:34 PM  
moaning at her friend's touch, jumping a bit with a smirk at her inner thigh being kissed "girl, you're so hot" Maryse slid her legs over Maria's shoulders enjoying "damn that tongue is a weapon"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf)Today at 5:40 PM  
"So are you gorgeous." Maria teased, smirking at Maryse's next words and gently working her tongue into Maryse's pussy, working to get her friend, and now lover, off.  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet (RP)Today at 5:41 PM  
"ahhhh Oui, Oui" Maryse held her legs open, feet in air as Maria darted her tongue "Gawd i'm gonna cum so hard"  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf)Today at 5:42 PM  
"Mmm, cum for me gorgeous."  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet (RP)Today at 5:45 PM  
Maryse cried out and came hard, toes curling in pleasure, Jess's eyes widened as Maria got Frenchie all flustered "damn Maria i'm falling for you even more" she said as Maryse bit her lip smiling  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf)Today at 5:49 PM  
Maria smirked, cleaning Maryse up gently, moving to kiss her. "Mmm.... that's a good girl Maryse." She paused then added. "As for you Jess, just give in.... you love me."  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet (RP)Today at 5:51 PM  
Maryse smiled kissing back then laughed nuzzled up then spoke to Jess "you two are cute together, I watched the last match and saw you two in the shower" Jess crawled over kissing Maria's cheek "busted, I love this woman"  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf)Today at 5:53 PM  
"Mmm, love you too Ref." Maria smiled, stroking Maryse's cheek even as she added. "You always have an invite too, cutie."  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet (RP)Today at 5:55 PM  
"lets go clean up so I can watch you two closely" Maryse teased slowly standing with Maria, smacking her ass then flipping her hair winking "winner"  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf)Today at 5:57 PM  
Maria laughed but agreed, smirking as she helped Jess up. "Okay... but you need to let Tori hit that..."(edited)  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet (RP)Today at 5:59 PM  
"deal, I can use some dick" she laughed following, Jess smiled at Maria  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf)Today at 6:00 PM  
Maria smiled, stroking Jess' arm gently. "You still don't mind watching your girl get laid a lot?"  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet (RP)Today at 6:02 PM  
"why would I mind babe?" Jess kissed her softly, Maryse started the shower  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf)Today at 6:02 PM  
Maria smiled, kissing back softly before calling Victoria over. "Hey horny, come give Maryse some dick."


	8. Advanced Rookie Cup Match 1: Lacey Evans/Sonya Deville

Pre-Match; Lacey Evans had been happy to know she was finally working her way up through the levels of cups, yes she lost often, but she was happy enough to do so. She had submitted to the usual set up, hair and make-up working on her after she had been freshly shaved and waxed. The Match: Lacey had taken on the pre-match walk with calm. She knew she looked young and innocent still but she had been blessed with two women who had taught her a lot. She had watched Sonya emerge and found she was smirking even as she settled into place to take her chance. She had worked hard and smart, fighting off every possible attack at first until she began to wear down, the pin that followed was both quick and somewhat teasing. She had fought her way free that time although she found her own pin attempt ended with her on her back and pinned. Losing the match with Sonya over her and her fingers inside her.  
The Post-Match: Lacey had stood slowly, taking the loss with a sigh, waiting for the match loss to be declared before pushing her curled blonde hair out of blue eyes, kneeling when Jessika pushed her to her knees, sucking firmly on the strap Sonya was wearing, her smile warm and sweet. "Here we go again."  
________________________________________  
Sonya Deville (RP)Yesterday at 10:45 PM  
Sonya smiled big with her hair pulled back tight "you just don't have what it takes to win a match Lacey...do you?" cocky as she held the back of Lacey's head watching her suck the cock "I told Mandy I was coming here to claim a Win and it was just that easy....but good match"(edited)  
she smiled big "wow cocky much Sonya? can't be worse than Shayna but damn" Jess shook her head(edited)  
"oh hush Jess, this is my Arena now...so Lacey put your Hair Up, and Square Up...i'm gonna pound that pussy so...damn...good"  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:54 PM  
Lacey had remained silent, sucking the strap-on all the same, her eyes meeting Sonya's as she settled back, letting her legs spread wide open, her eyes bright even as she spoke. "Well, your prize is waiting..." She spoke softly, winking at Jess as they waited.  
________________________________________  
Sonya Deville (RP)Yesterday at 10:55 PM  
"mmmm that is some hot looking pussy" sucking her fingers from earlier, tasting them then leaning down to take a lick, sucking those sweet lips, slowly fingering to get Lacey prepared for a good fuck  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:59 PM  
Lacey had moaned softly at the lick and sucking, the fingering dragging slow moans from her, the arousal she already felt becoming more and more clear the wetter she got.  
________________________________________  
Sonya Deville (RP)Yesterday at 11:01 PM  
"mmmm" Sonya got aroused from Lacey's moaning as she blew cool air on her friend's clitty, sucking and pulling while sliding a hand up to squeeze one of Lacey's beautiful tits, wanting to see her suck one "suck it for me" as she kneeled up grabbing the Lady's ankles and sliding the cock into that pussy, slowly thrusting  
"damn pretty feet, got a pedi?" asking as she softly licked the soles, sucking toes, her own tits hard  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:05 PM  
Lacey blushed but quickly did as was asked, moaning softly at Sonya's pace, riding it easily as she let Sonya kiss and lick and suck at her feet, using her free foot to lightly tease at Sonya's tits. "Mmm, of course.... anything to make this pleasurable for both of us."  
________________________________________  
Sonya Deville (RP)Yesterday at 11:07 PM  
"mmm I love that" Sonya smirked as Lacey rubbed her foot over her chest, watching to see Lacey's suck her own pair while upping her pace "so how is it? your wife has a big dick to keep your ass happy"  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:08 PM  
"Shayna works hard.... one of us needs to win after all." Lacey laughed, moaning even as she continued to ride Sonya's pace, knowing she was close but holding back as much as possible.  
________________________________________  
Sonya Deville (RP)Yesterday at 11:10 PM  
"I know she does, and not to sound jealous...cause I have my piece of ass who I love very much, my Golden Goddess...but Shayna's a lucky woman" Sonya leaned down kissing Lacey, nipping that lip, wanting a nip back(edited)  
"damn that pussy loves the dick" going harder  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:14 PM  
Lacey had laughed softly, gasping at Sonya's slight nip and returning it, riding how with clear moans. "Mmm, I could say the same, so vicious with that nipping and biting." Lacey paused then moaned before adding. "Maybe one day we can all meet outside.... this."  
________________________________________  
Sonya Deville (RP)Yesterday at 11:15 PM  
"mmm good girl...by the way your kids are adorable...I remember you bringing Summer to NXT and she'd be so shy" Sonya smirked "ask Mandy about the way I work" thinking and smiling again "sure that'd be fun" pushing deep  
"now she gives the best hugs when you bring her to Smackdown"  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:19 PM  
"She does... even if she's not sure why exactly she isn't allowed to come to the 'new' workplace..." Lacey was smiling as she spoke, the world of naked wrestling had lead into other places, although since they were all owned by the same man who owned naked wrestling it had seemed like destiny. It had not been much longer before Lacey came hard.  
________________________________________  
Sonya Deville (RP)Yesterday at 11:20 PM  
"awww bless her, yeah this place is kind of erotic" Sonya cupped and suckled her friend's tits, licking all over, even pulling with loud pops going back and forth on them, nipping feeling Lacey shudder and cum, pulling out as she kept suckling  
"mmm wanna suck my tits, clit, toes, lick my asshole?" she laughed softly loving the feeling(edited)  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:24 PM  
"She'll be told when she's old enough.... if we both stay here." Lacey smiled, pausing to consider her options. "Any complains if I say.... all of them?"  
________________________________________  
Sonya Deville (RP)Yesterday at 11:25 PM  
"yeah don't expose her to this now" Sonya shrugged shaking head and laying down as she slipped the strappy off  
"here" offering a foot "and see? I washed them good"  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:28 PM  
"Yes you did." Lacey smiled, sucking softly on Sonya's toes, licking the sole of her feet at the same time.  
________________________________________  
Sonya Deville (RP)Yesterday at 11:29 PM  
"oh my" softly laughing and watching, smiling big "do you do that to Shayna? Mandy kicks me when I lick hers...speaking of...how big is your wife's penis?"  
spreading her pussy to show a clit dick  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:31 PM  
"Sometimes I do..." Lacey smiled, moving to suck softly on Sonya's tits, lightly teasing her fingers over Sonya's clitdick. "Mmm, you mean she hasn't.... played... with you yet?"  
________________________________________  
Sonya Deville (RP)Yesterday at 11:32 PM  
"mmmm you're so beautiful" she smiled kissing Lacey's forehead enjoying shaking head "no" Sonya played with Lacey's hair  
moaning as her clit dick erected a bit at her friend's touch  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:35 PM  
"So are you... Miss Sonya." Lacey smiled, slowly kissing her way south. "Mmm, she's... big.... and she knows exactly how to use it." Lacey paused then lapped softly at Sonya's clitdick.  
________________________________________  
Sonya Deville (RP)Yesterday at 11:36 PM  
Sonya smiled big "well to keep you happy, i'd hope so..ohhhh" spreading legs more and cupping her own tits enjoying "damn that mouth"  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:39 PM  
"Mmmm, didn't anyone tell you.... I'm good with my mouth." Lacey teased, lightly upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Sonya Deville (RP)Yesterday at 11:42 PM  
"I should have known" Sonya arched moaning, toes curled "ahhh right there"  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:44 PM  
Lacey grinned and hummed, keeping her pace firm.  
________________________________________  
Sonya Deville (RP)Yesterday at 11:47 PM  
Sonya cummed hard, legs on Lacey's strong shoulders "mmm so glad I got a chance to see you in a different light, getting some pussy" smiling laying there  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:50 PM  
Lacey smiled, moving over Sonya and kissing her softly. "Mmm, I'm glad we got a chance to... meet... like this as well."  
________________________________________  
Sonya Deville (RP)Yesterday at 11:51 PM  
kissing back, holding Lacey's cheek then cupping her ass, slowly grinding with her clit dick in her friend's pussy "I couldn't see myself here with anyone but you"  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:57 PM  
"You had someone for virgin cup... didn't you?" Lacey asked softly, grinding with Sonya all the same.  
________________________________________  
Sonya Deville (RP)Yesterday at 11:58 PM  
moaning and staring as they grinded "Chelsea Green"  
she suckled Lacey's nipples "mmm Mandy has a match coming up with Liv"  
________________________________________  
March 18, 2019  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 12:21 AM  
"Lucky Chelsea..." Lacey murmured, moaning softly. "Mmm, you think Mandy can take her?"  
________________________________________  
Sonya Deville (RP)Today at 12:22 AM  
"haha nice response" Sonya nodded "she's pretty tough but Liv is quick...who knows"  
laying back exhausted "damn"  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 12:23 AM  
"Maybe we should rest.... and clean up?"  
________________________________________  
Sonya Deville (RP)Today at 12:23 AM  
"yeah good idea, good match" hugging and kissing her friend as they stood  
________________________________________  
Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 12:25 AM  
Lacey smiled, hugging Sonya softly. "This was fun, right?"


End file.
